STRUCTURE OF LAWRENCIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. For example for interpreting the nuclear fission in the “Nuclear fission-WIKIPEDIA ” one reads the fallacious nuclear models along with the invalid relativity including the invalid mass-energy conservation. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the nuclear binding and the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Lawrencium (Lr) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be synthesized was Lr-258 in 1961. There are twelve known radioisotopes from Lr-252 to Lr-266, and 1 isomer (Lr-253m). The longest-lived isotope is Lr-266 with a half-life of 11 hours. Heavier isotopes are expected to have longer half-lives. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE Lr-253m WITH S =-1/2 Comparing the lawrencium -206 (core) of 103 protons and 103 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead-164 which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0 providing 44 blank positions for constructing the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). After a careful analysis I found that the Lr-206 (core) has the same 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins and the two horizontal lines of +UHL and –DHL giving S =0. For example the Lr-253m, is based on Lr-206 (core) having S =0. Note that Lr-253m with S= -1/2 of 47 extra neutrons has 23 extra neutrons of positive spins and 24 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 23(+1/2) + 24(-1/2) = -1/2 ''' '''Here the 49 extra neutrons fill 49 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Lr-257 AND Lr-259 WITH S = +9/2 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of these unstable nuclides of odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Lr-206 (core) having S = +5. In this case the additional p103 and n103 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). Also the two deuterons of the -DHL change their spins from S =-2 to S = +2 giving S = +4, because they move to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line. For example the Lr-259 with S = +9/2 of 53 extra neutrons has 26 extra neutrons of positive spins and 27 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +5 + 26(+1/2) + 27(-1/2) = +9/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill 52 blank positions ,but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. ' ' 'STRUCTURE OF Lr-253, AND Lr-255 WITH S = -7/2 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of Lr-206 (core) having S = -3. In this case the additional p103 and n103 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line (-DHL). Also one deuteron of the up horizontal line (+UHL) changes the spin from S = +1 to S = -1 giving S =-2, because it moves to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down horizontal line. For example the unstable Lr-255 with S = -7/2 of 49 extra neutrons has 24 extra neutrons of positive spins and 25 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 24(+1/2) + 25(-1/2) = -7/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts